Should I Stay? or Should I Go?
by Koishii Sweet
Summary: Being a couple since they were kids, everything's fine for Kenshin and Kaoru. But what happens when Kenshin's been getting love letters lately and falls for the girl? and what if Kaoru finds one? KK.
1. The Letter

****

AN: Why am I writing a new fic when I can't keep up with the ones I have?! I couldn't help myself!!! *Sniffle* so I wrote a new fic...that makes seven...now, how am I going to keep up with them? I have no idea...but I had to write it!!!!!!! oh yeah! If the point of view thingy is confusing, I'm sorry...I just wanted to try...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...what a shock!!

****

Summary: Being a couple since they were kids, everything's fine for Kenshin and Kaoru. But what happens when Kenshin's been getting love letters lately and falls for the girl? and what if Kaoru finds one?! 

****

Title: Should I Stay? or Should I Go?

****

Chapter One: The Letter

****

" " When someone speaks

****

Kenshin's Point Of View

I stare at my locker, I got another letter from Tomoe. Why couldn't she get that I love Kaoru?! Couldn't she take a hint? What else could I do? I could see her...I always had something for her....why would I want her? I have Kaoru! yeah, I have Kaoru. I turn around to see Tomoe staring at me.

"Hi Kenshin," she says

"Hello Tomoe," I answer closing my locker and turning my back to her

"Stop that!" she yells pushing me around

"Stop what?" I ask looking into her deep pools of black (AN: Her eyes...are they black?!)

"Stop acting like this! Listen I don't want to be in the middle of you and your girlfriends relationship, but I really really like you."

"I think I got that part."

"Why do you have to be so cold? I like you! would you give me a chance? Just one?"

"I can't, I have a girlfriend and I love her."

"I'm not asking you to fall in love with me. I'm just asking you for a chance."

I just stare at her. What is she trying to do to me?

"I told you already, I love Kaoru, she means the world to me and I don't want to hurt her."

"Your not hurting her! is talking to me hurting her?"

"You ask her."

"Maybe-"

"Hey Kenshin!" I turned around to see Kaoru behind me.

"Hi Kaoru," I reply kissing her on her cheek.

"Oh hi Tomoe-san!" 

"Hi Kaoru-san, I'll see you both later." and she left

"Kenshin?" She asks me opening my locker

"Hm?"

"I uh, wasn't paying attention in English class...did you take notes?"

"Yeah they're right here." I say showing her the not book in my arm

"Oh okay." she says as she slammed my locker and the letter dropped out

She picks up the pink letter, "What's this?"

* * *

AN: This was short for reason...I'm on my brother's computer and he wouldn't let me type the rest so I'ma sorry!!! 

* * *

Review please! (It makes me so happy!!!!)

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	2. Studying'

****

NOTE:

I changed the rating to PG-13!!! Just when I thought it could be G….I had to do stuff….

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter One: The Letter

Kenshin?" She asks me opening my locker

"Hm?"

"I uh, wasn't paying attention in English class...did you take notes?"

"Yeah they're right here." I say showing her the note book in my arm

"Oh okay." she says as she slammed my locker and the letter dropped out

She picks up the pink letter, "What's this?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…wish I did though…

****

Summary: Being a couple since they were kids, everything's fine for Kenshin and Kaoru. But what happens when Kenshin's been getting love letters lately and falls for the girl? and what if Kaoru finds one?! 

****

Title: Should I Stay? or Should I Go?

****

Chapter Two: "Studying"

****

" " When someone speaks

Kaoru stared at the letter in her hand. It couldn't be a love letter right? No! It couldn't! She trusted Kenshin. Yeah, she trusted Kenshin.

"I- it's a…a…" He stuttered, "A joke! I bet it's Sano…"

She nodded believing him and handed him the letter.

He took the letter from her, wiping sweat from his brow and quickly changed the subject. "Your still coming over to 'study', right?"

She giggled. "Yahiko's going to Tsubame house…So I can come with you right now! Even though we don't study…"

Kenshin grinned. "That's the best part!"

They laughed and made their way to Kenshin's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------

They arrived to Kenshin's house.

"Kaoru, I'm going to check something…I'll be right back." He said as he handed her the English note book. It had the letter in it, but he obviously forgot that fact.

She nodded and took the note book from him. Then went to his room. She closed the door behind her, turned around, and tripped. The note book fell and in result, the letter fell out.

She stood up and saw the letter on the floor. She stared at it. He wasn't in the room, so it wouldn't hurt right? I mean, It's just a joke anyway!

She picked up the letter and brushed a finger against the handwriting. It said _Kenshin_…and it didn't look like Sano's handwriting! She pushed away her thoughts and opened the letter and read it.

(**AN:** I would of ended it right here…)

How could he? How could he tell her it was a joke? It was a love letter! But from who? She quickly scanned the letter again and at the end of the letter it said '_Love, Tomoe_'.

Tomoe? Why didn't he tell her? She was his girlfriend after all…she had the right to know!

Kenshin walked in the room grinning. "Are you ready to…." He paused to see Kaoru with a tear stricken face with the pink letter in her hand. How did she get that letter?

"Kaoru, I can explain-"

She cut him off. "How long and how many?"

"Two weeks and fourteen."

"And you didn't tell me?"

He came closer to her. "Kaoru, nothing happened!"

She backed away from him. "Are you sure? She was at your locker-"

He cut her off with a brief kiss. "I love you, and I wouldn't do that to you." He pouted, " Will you forgive me?"

Kaoru grinned, " Mou…I can't resist that pout….I forgive you! Ready to 'study'….?"

"I'm always ready to 'study' with you…"

-----------------------------------------------------------

After Kenshin and Kaoru were done "Studying", she went home. It was getting late and he was going to bed…but the door bell rang. 

He went to the door and opened it to see Tomoe. "Tomoe? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you…"

"I told you already…"

"I still want to talk to you!"

He sighed. "Sure, come in."

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

AN: Go on…Kill me…I'm dead…I haven't updated in…I always have excuses…mou…I'm sorry! *Gasp* This chapter is longer!!! Right….? Oh yeah! For those of you who thought studying was…*Cough* It wasn't like that!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Review Responses:

Kitsune224: *Sigh* I had to didn't I? I'm hopeless…LOL! I hate 'em too! Hehe thanx for reviewing!

KenKao4eva: ^_^;;; Heheheh thanx for reviewing!

kenshin's-angel: Thank you! *Tear drop* I feel so loved…ne ways! Thanx for reviewing!

Kairi7: ^^ Thanks for reviewing!!!!

kenshinobsession: ^_^ Thanx for reviewing!!!!

Kawaii Lara-chan: Glad ya think so!!!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!!

The evil witch: Thanks for reviewing!!

gaby (hyatt: She did! Hehe thank you for reviewing!

Lady Himura: He is, that he is! Hahah thanx for reviewing!

Magenta2: *Sigh* Yeah…she's a pain in the….lemmie keep my words to myself…hehe Thanx for reviewing!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Review please!!!!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	3. Finding Out

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter Two: "Studying"

He went to the door and opened it to see Tomoe. "Tomoe? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you…"

"I told you already…"

"I still want to talk to you!"

He sighed. "Sure, come in."

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…wish I did though…

****

Summary: Being a couple since they were kids, everything's fine for Kenshin and Kaoru. But what happens when Kenshin's been getting love letters lately and falls for the girl? and what if Kaoru finds one?! 

****

Title: Should I Stay? or Should I Go?

****

Chapter Three: Finding Out

****

" " When someone speaks

Sano stared at Kenshin blankly. "You two stayed up talking all night?"

"Yeah…"

"You like her, don't you?"

"I do…I really do…."

"So, what are you going to tell Jou-chan?"

"I'm not going to."

Megumi interrupted. "Don't tell her what?!" 

Kenshin smiled weakly. "It's nothing!!"

Megumi's features became dark. She looked at Kenshin, then at Sano. They both tried to put on convincing faces, but they failed. Then she smirked and pulled Sano by the ear.

"What did Kenshin tell you?!!!!!"

"Nothing!"

"I'll ask you again, What did he tell you?!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nothing!!!"

"Tell me!!"

"No!"

"Aha! So you admit it's nothing anymore!"

"Who told you that?!"

"What did he tell you?!!!"

"Nothing!!!"

She pulled harder.

"HE STAYED UP ALL NIGHT TALKING TO TOMOE!"

Megumi gasped as she let go of Sano's ear. "Kenshin, I don't know what your trying to do, but, if it includes hurting Kaoru, I will not forgive you! She's a gem and she doesn't deserve that!!"

Kenshin was about to reply, but Tomoe stepped into the conversation.

"Well, isn't it the devil herself." Megumi greeted her.

Tomoe ignored her comment and walked past her, and straight to Kenshin. "Kenshin, I need to talk to you." 

Kenshin nodded and took her hand in his. Leading her away from Sano and Megumi.

Megumi stared after them. "Sano, if you pick up anything like this from Kenshin, I. Will. Kill. You!"

Sano laughed nervously. "Hehe….why would you think that?"

"Because I know you. See you later I have to call Kaoru."

He smiled and winked at her. "See ya later Fox…"

She smiled back. "Bye bye rooster head…"

-----------------------------------------------------------

When Megumi arrived home, she immediately ran to the phone and called Kaoru.

"Hi Megumi!"

"How do you know that it was me?"

Kaoru laughed. "Caller ID does wonders Megumi!"

"Oh yeah, I guess that slipped my mind…"

"Sure it did…"

"Kaoru I have to tell you something…."

"Megumi? okay your officially freaking me out here!"

"I know I am…are you and Kenshin taking a break from each other?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"In that case, what I'm about to tell you might make you angry…"

"Chill, Megumi! It he's not seeing someone else is he?"

Megumi didn't respond.

"Is he?"

"Does staying up all night talking to Tomoe…in person…count?"

"I can't believe him! He told me nothing was going on! How could he?!"

"Maybe there's an explanation for this! I'm sure he has one!"

"It better be a good one too! I'm going to his house. Talk to you later! Bye Megumi!"

"Bye!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru sighed as she turned away from the house. If he wasn't home…where could he be? It's after five…he's always home at five…Maybe he's at the park!

With that thought, she ran. She ran as if her life depended on it. And before she knew it, she was at the park. She searched for the red head, but she didn't find him. She looked everywhere…maybe he wasn't there after all. 

She heard moans coming from behind a tree. Could it be Kenshin? Naw, It could just be a little kid or something . But it wouldn't hurt to look! So, she proceeded to the tree. She spotted red. Could it be Kenshin?! She looked and stared at the figure, It was Kenshin! But why was he behind a tree?

"Kenshin," She called. "What are you doing?"

The moans were obviously drowning her out. They weren't moans that would come from a boy, she knew that for sure. Curiously, she walked around Kenshin to see Tomoe. Tomoe? In his arms? She got closer and gasped. He and Tomoe were kissing! No, not kissing! French kissing!

Tears immediately fell from her eyes. She tried to fight it, she really did! No matter how hard she tried, they just fell. She wiped away the tears. And gaining all the courage she had, she screamed…

"IT'S OVER!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

AN: *Sigh* Me and Kenshin cheating on Kaoru. What is wrong with me? *Holds up peace sign* This is K/K!!! It is!! It really is!!! Just hasn't got to that part yet!! And Because Of what happened in this chapter, everyone gets a Limited edition bare back Battousai plushie!!

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Review Responses:

KenKao4eva: *Backs away from KenKao4eva* Watch were you hold that Katana! It was too short? Again? Okay! See? This was longer!!! ^^ Thanx!! *Hands Limited edition bare back Battousai plushie* Oh yeah! Until I'm done using her…. *Hands Tomoe plushie* Have fun!!!

kenshin's-angel: It was short………? *Sniffle* I thought it was longer…LOL! I'll keep that In mind, that I will! ^^ Thank you! * Hands Limited edition bare back Battousai plushie* 

Silver Goddess1: ^^ I will! Thanx bunches! *Hands Limited edition bare back Battousai plushie*

Angel90210: ^^ Tankie tankie! *Hands Limited edition bare back Battousai plushie*

Lady Himura: If your going to……. I wan come!!! But…*Cough* I'll just watch! Wait…no…I'm seeing some images…..LOL! Thank you!!! *Hands Limited edition bare back Battousai plushie*

The evil witch: Thank you! And…K/K FOREVER!!!! *Cough* Sorry about that! Mm! I pity her too! Thanx for the suggestion! I'll keep it in mind!! *Hands Limited edition bare back Battousai plushie*

Kenshinobsession: Awww thank you! *Sniffle* I feel so luved! *Hands Limited edition bare back Battousai plushie*

Kairi7: ^^;; *Hands Tomoe plushie* not the real thing…but until I'm done… Have fun! Oh yeah! Can I have the remains? I wanna burn them!!! Hehehh Thanx allot! *Hands Limited edition bare back Battousai plushie* 

gaby (hyatt: Thank you!!! *Hands Limited edition bare back Battousai plushie*

TenkunoMeiou: Lol, true that! ^^ Thanx! *Hands Limited edition bare back Battousai plushie*

S3r3nity: Thank you!!! *Hands Limited edition bare back Battousai plushie*

Brittanie Love: You wonder? Wondering's good that it is! ^_^ Thanx!! *Hands Limited edition bare back Battousai plushie*

-----------------------------------------------------------

And if you review! You get a Bare back Sano plushie…*Drools*

Review please! ^-^

Koishii Sweet


	4. Break up to make up?

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter Three: Finding Out

She heard moans coming from behind a tree. Could it be Kenshin? Naw, It could just be a little kid or something . But it wouldn't hurt to look! So, she proceeded to the tree. She spotted red. Could it be Kenshin?! She looked and stared at the figure, It was Kenshin! But why was he behind a tree?

"Kenshin," She called. "What are you doing?"

The moans were obviously drowning her out. They weren't moans that would come from a boy, she knew that for sure. Curiously, she walked around Kenshin to see Tomoe. Tomoe? In his arms? She got closer and gasped. He and Tomoe were kissing! No, not kissing! French kissing!

Tears immediately fell from her eyes. She tried to fight it, she really did! No matter how hard she tried, they just fell. She wiped away the tears. And gaining all the courage she had, she screamed…

"IT'S OVER!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Disclaimer: Me? Own Rurouni Kenshin? *Falls down from Laughter*

****

Summary: Being a couple since they were kids, everything's fine for Kenshin and Kaoru. But what happens when Kenshin's been getting love letters lately and falls for the girl? and what if Kaoru finds one?! 

****

Title: Should I Stay? or Should I Go?

****

Chapter Four: Break up to make up? 

****

" " When someone speaks

He heard some one scream. He broke away from Tomoe to see Kaoru. Her hair, messy from running. Her tear stained face, flushed from what he supposedly thought anger. Guilt rushed over them completely and they hurriedly backed away from each other.

"Gomen Kaoru-san…I'll be leaving…" 

Kaoru was about to reply, but Tomoe had ran off. She turned around to face Kenshin. 

He hid his eyes behind his bangs. "Kaoru…" he started. "I…"

She cut him off and laughed bitterly. "You what? Tell me it's nothing again?"

"It is Nothing."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that, Kenshin!"

He shook his head and took a step toward her. His hand reaching for hers.

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!!! I asked you to look me in the eye and tell me that! Is it so hard to do? Or are you tired of looking at my ugly face?"

He shook his head again. And grabbed her arm roughly. "Your not ugly. Don't you ever say that again." 

She raised her head. And Yellow met Blue. He looked her straight in the eye, as if he was looking through her soul. "Nothing is going between Me and Tomoe."

She showered his chest with punches. "I said, DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

He held her fists. "Listen to me!"

She pulled away from him. "I won't listen to you! Never again!" And with that, she ran home…leaving him…alone…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Her world was officially over. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't move. Why should she? She didn't have a motivation to. Her only motivation to move was Kenshin. _Kenshin…_At the thought of his name, she cried. She cried uncontrollably. Quickly, she took a cloth and dried the tears from her face. She couldn't think about him now and loose control. She wouldn't.

**__**

*Ring*

The phone again. Why couldn't anyone understand she wanted to be lone? Probably was Kenshin…again…how many times would he try to say sorry? Why couldn't he understand? She wasn't ready to talk to him again…she didn't think she'd ever be ready to talk to him again. Thank Kami-sama for answering machines.

__

"This is Kaoru Kamiya's Room! I'm obviously not here, so please leave a message!"

On the other side of the line, Megumi sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew **_all_** of Kaoru's tricks, and this was definitely one of them. Where would she go at this time at night anyway? Then she sighed again. After all that bastard did to her, there was a reason for her not to answer her phone. 

"I know your there, Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled sadly and sighed. Megumi was her best friend after all, of course she'd know.

"H-Hi Megumi." She listened to herself speak. She sounded horrible…

"Kaoru? It sure doesn't sound like you."

Kaoru coughed. " I know…I sound horrible. I guess crying does cause effects."

"Yeah, it does." Megumi bit her lip. It was time to get to the chase. It couldn't be so hard to ask… "Sano told me what happened…I'm so sorry…are you alright?"

There it was, the question she was **_waiting_** for. Was she some kind of baby? Of course not! She was old enough to take care of herself. 

"Of course I'm alright."

"You sure don't sound like it! That's it! You need a vacation. Just me and You!"

"A vacation? What about school?"

"That's what the weekend is for!"

She thought about it. A vacation would be nice…Somewhere a good distance from Tokyo. Maybe she could take her mind off of some things…more like everything…

"Okay…but somewhere a good distance from here!"

"Kyoto!"

"Sounds great to me."

"Yeah."

"Well, Thanks to today's wonderful events, I'm warned out…we can talk about the details tomorrow. "

"Sure, Ja ne." 

"Ja!"

Kaoru hung up from Megumi. Then it hit her….

Since She and Kenshin broke up. Would all of them stay best friends? Or would they break up too?

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

AN: *Sniffle* They broke up…so sad…so sad…what a clitty way to end this chapter….

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Review Responses:

****

KenKao4eva: ….I DON'T WANNA GO IN THE ROOM OF DOOM!!! *Sniffle* See! Here's another chapter! ^^ Thanx for reviewing! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

The Man Slayer: Yeah…so sad…so sad…Ne ways! Thanx for reviewing! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

Utari: ^^;; I will! I will! I will! I hate not seeing them together too! You whack him! And whack him for every cheating lie too! Lol! Thanx for reviewing! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

TenkunoMeiou: ^^ Yes you do that! Can I join? Hehehe I will! Thanks for reviewing! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

kenshinobsession: lol! I hate her too! *Hands Tomoe plushie* All you have to do is beat her up, then send the remains and we can burn her up! (lol, your entrance exam book too) hehehe Thanx for reviewing!!! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

rain angst: Yes, Yes it was…^-^ Thank you for reviewing! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

Battousai of the Night: I will update them all often pretty soon! I've just been really busy…When I'm done with something…something else comes up…Don't worry! K/K All the way! Okay…not all the way…but…it's still K/K! lol! Thanx for reviewing, and I will!! ^-^ *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

Lady Himura: Lol, I have no idea, I'd never thought I'd hear Kenshin being a player either! Or Pimpin! ^^ Thanx for reviewing! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

kenshin's-angel: YAY! It's long!! ^___________^ lol, k! Thanx for reviewing!! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

The evil witch: ^^ Thank you!!! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

nene-chan: Lol!! Thanx for reviewing! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

Kairi7:*Hands Bare back Sano plushie* Ahhh so you didn't get the plushie then…but how about six days later? Hehehe ^_____^ Thanx for reviewing!

****

rubber duckies: Chocolate?!!! I wan some!!!!! I updated, so can I get some now?!!!! ^_^ Thanx for reviewing! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

Jisusaken: Yup, *Sniffle* poor Kaoru-chan…^^;; so you didn't get to find out 'now' but is six days later that bad? ^^;; Thanx for reviewing! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

Rkfan246: *Sigh* Yes, Yes it is. It's so true…yeah! Stupid Kenshin! ^^ I did! I think…lol. Thanx for reviewing! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

Brittanie Love: *Nods* You chase him! I'll help! ^^ I'm so happy you find it interesting!!! ^_____________^ You added me to your favorites list!!! *Cries* Thank you!!!!!!!! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

aNiMePeRfEcT: ….LOL!!!! You are very mad aren't you? ^^; Thanx for reviewing! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

Magenta2: yeah! Damn them! *Revives Magenta2* All better ^^ lol, Thanx for reviewing! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

****

S3r3nity: *Sniffle* Yes, Yes it was! Okay…so…it wasn't a good chapter…Maybe it'll get better in coming chapters! ^^ Thanx for reviewing! *Hands Bare back Sano plushie*

I was getting lost in the reviews…I got SO many!!!! So I made them bold….^^ THANX EVERYONE!!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Next chappie we get...A Removable Cape Hiko Plushie!

Review please! ^-^

Koishii Sweet


	5. Don’t want you back…

****

AN: *Giggles* I'm soooo happy today! ^_________^ Why am I so happy?!!!!! ^^ Ne ways! On with the chapter!!!

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

****

Chapter Four: Break up to make up? 

"Well, Thanks to today's wonderful events, I'm warned out…we can talk about the details tomorrow. "

"Sure, Ja ne." 

"Ja!"

Kaoru hung up from Megumi. Then it hit her….

Since She and Kenshin broke up. Would all of them stay best friends? Or would they break up too?

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Disclaimer: *Sings* I want to own Rurouni Kenshin. But someone else owns and I can't take from them. Oh no, Oh no, Oh, Oh, Oh no…

Summary: Being a couple since they were kids, everything's fine for Kenshin and Kaoru. But what happens when Kenshin's been getting love letters lately and falls for the girl? and what if Kaoru finds one?! 

****

Title: Should I Stay? or Should I Go?

****

Chapter Five: Don't want you back…

****

" " When someone speaks

**__**

The Next Day

"Kaoru, please!"

"Kenshin I said no! Even if I went back with you, I don't think I'd be able to trust you again!"

He was taken back a bit. Though, he should of seen this coming. He did put her through allot. No more like hell, he had put her through hell. It would take her a while to trust him. But, he was ready for anything . Anything to get her back. He realized he was nothing without her. He broke things off with Tomoe, wouldn't look at her, nor speak with her. He wanted Kaoru to be able to trust him without any doubts. Not one, and he would make that happen.

He smiled sadly at her. "Okay Kaoru, I understand. If you ever do change your mind. You know where to find me." He turned his back to her and walked away slowly, leaving a stunned Kaoru behind.

What happened to the begging and pleading? Did he change his mind that quickly? She pushed those thoughts away. She shouldn't be worrying why he stopped! She should be happy! Cause Kami knows it. If he harassed her one more time, she was going to the police!

After Kenshin had _ finally_ left. Sano passed by through the hallway.

"Hi Sano!"

He mumbled a small 'hi' and left her in the deserted hallway. He has been avoiding her _all_ day. What did she do to him? She couldn't recall anything. This was Sano! The one who 'forgives and forgets'! Alright…maybe not all the time, but most of the time! She gazed at her books in her locker. Maybe it was because she and Kenshin had broken up? It did make sense, they are best friends after all. But what if she was right? Had her nightmare really came true?

She couldn't take it anymore, she quickly ran after him.

"Sano! Sano!"

He turned around, glanced her, and continued to walk. She shook her head and grabbed his arm.

"I don't care if Kenshin and I aren't a couple anymore! I still want to be friends with you!"

He admired her for a moment. She did catch on fast…really fast. Then again, this was Jou-chan he was talking about! She would of caught on sooner or later. 

She was getting rather annoyed. Here he was staring at her and thinking! Why would he have to think? The nerve of him!

She let go of his arm. " If you have to think about it, then **FINE!** We don't have to be friends anymore!"

He grinned and grabbed her arm. "Stop getting so worked up, Jou-chan!" Then he smirked. "Your acting like a pregnant woman! You already have the mood swings, soon you'll be eating weird stuff! Oh wait! You already do that!" Then he hushed his voice. "Are you pregnant?!"

Kaoru turned from pink, to red, to green, to blue, then to purple. And they weren't from being embarrassed… "HOW DARE YOU SANO YOU BIG FAT ROOSTER HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!" She slapped him, punched him, and kicked him. Then beat him with her _magical_ bokken. 

He rubbed his head and stomach. "Okay…pregnant women can't do that stuff. You've proven to me that your not pregnant! Congrats!"

Kaoru fumed.

"Okay okay! I'm just joking!" He backed away . "Don't have a kid! Oops…uh, I think I be going now!"

Kaoru stopped him. "But you didn't say if you still wanted to be friends!"

He smiled. "Yeah, but I still think you should give Kenshin another chance!" And he ran and left her alone with her thoughts.

"Kaoru! Ready to go?!"

She smiled quickly and turned around to see Megumi. She held two tickets in her hand to Kyoto and they'd be leaving soon! Maybe this all girl vacation would be fun after all!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru scanned around her new surroundings. There were allot of cute guys out there. She blushed quickly, since when did she look at anyone other than Kenshin? Still, she had to admit! The guys out here were _very_ cute. Though, to her, there was one guy who stood out to her more than anyone else. He had feminine features, that anybody would _die_ for. Raven colored hair, blue eyes, and a smile that hid his every emotion. She thought about that smile for a moment…could it be…?

Kaoru gasped in shock. "Megumi…Oh Kami…is that Soujiro?"

Megumi gasped also. "It is!" Then she smirked. "Wasn't he the guy you liked before…" She quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

Kaoru shook her head. "It's okay Megumi."

"Your sure?"

Kaoru nodded to her friend. She needed to get used to hearing his name and not braking down. She needed to get over him and she would start right here and now. She turned around and stared after Soujiro. Maybe this vacation would be better than she thought..

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

AN: LMAO!!!!!!!!! Did you see what I named this chapter?! Don't want you back!!!! That song KILLS me!! *Sings* *Cough*.…*Cough* It does! So um, this is a day late…ONLY a day! And I wrote it in thirty minutes! *Cough*Plusreading*Cough*...See! I'm getting better! Okay…so I'm not…but, lately, I've been falling behind in EVERYTHING I do…*Sigh* I need to get myself together…

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Review Responses:

Rkfan8879: ^^ Thank you!! And she better not! Power to women! *Cough*….*Cough* ^^; *Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

cherie'-chan: Go right ahead! Kick his ass! You wanna kill someone? Kill Tomoe!!! I mean! The nerve of him just to say sorry!! Uhh! Well thanx for reviewing!! *Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

gaby (hyatt: ^___^ Thankies!!! *Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

****

momo girl: The chapters are long? Hn! I at least someone thinks so! LOL! Thankies!!! *Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

****

kenshinobsession: Ha! You should of hated her a long time ago!! LOL. Marshmallows? I'M GAME! ^^ YEAH! KILL HER!!! Heheh Thanx for reviewing! *Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

****

Battousai of the Night: ^___^ Yes! I DID! *Cheers* ^^ As long as you review, I will respond!! *Sniffle* I'm so happy you understand! You love it? And You would of put me in your favorites too? I'm sooooooo happy!!! Thank you!! *Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

Magenta2: Your welcome! Yeah…it is sad…Yeah! DAMN TOMOE! SHE NEEDS TO DIE!!! But, thank God, she is really dead!!!!! ^___^ Thanks for reviewing!! *Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

TenkunoMeiou: ^___^ Another chappie it is!! ^^ Thanks for reviewing!! *Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

****

The Man Slayer: *Sniffle* *Sniffle* Yes, Yes it is!! I emailed ya! ^^ Thankie for reviewing! *Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

****

The evil witch: Thank you! And Don't worry! They will!! ^___^ *Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

Mirage: YES! They must be together! They will be together!!….soon…well…they…did…YES! IT IS…I love it too!…I love him more too!…LOL! ^___^ Thankies for your review!!! Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

rubber duckie: LOL!! Cookie? Cookie? Cookie's good! ^____^ Thanks for reviewing! And since you requested a Yahiko plushie…here you go!!! *Hands Yahiko Plushie*

****

KenKao4eva: AMEN TO THAT! *Cough*Tomoeneedstodie*Cough*and about that…man we already talked about that…LOL.^^ Yes! I did rush because of your scary review! Ooo! I am?! I feel soooooo special!! NO NOT THE ROOM OF DOOM!!!!!!!! *Sniffle* Thanx for the review and Tomoe bashing! ^^ *Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

Rkfan246: ^^ I did! Hope you liked the chapter! They will!….soon…^^ Thanx for reviewing! *Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

****

S3r3nity: Yes, Yes it is! *sniffle* ^^ All you have to do is read and find out, ne? ^___^ Thanks for the review! *Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

****

Kairi7: YAY! You forgive me!!! *Runs around* ^____^ And remember…I'm waiting for you to update! Don't forget! And if you don't soon….I'll haunt you…^___^; Thankies for reviewing! *Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

Brittanie Love: Yes, thank you! *Hands Removable Cape Hiko Plushie*

-----------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm getting so many reviews! ^^ Thank You everyone!!!!^____^

^__^ We _ALL_ get Tomoe plushies next chapter!!!! (If you review!) You have the following choices: keep it, tear it, kill it, or burn it! But I highly recommend burning it!!!!! ^__________________________^

Review Please!!! (You know you want to!) ^____^

With bunches of love,

__

Koishii Sweet


	6. Kenshin's Girlfriend?

****

AN: Today is my birthday!!!!!!!!...lol! I give props to whoever who came up with this quick edit thingy!! It rocks! anywho! on with the chappie!

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter Five: Don't want you back…

Kaoru scanned around her new surroundings. There were allot of cute guys out there. She blushed quickly, since when did she look at anyone other than Kenshin? Still, she had to admit! The guys out here were _very_ cute. Though, to her, there was one guy who stood out to her more than anyone else. He had feminine features, that anybody would _die_ for. Raven ed hair, blue eyes, and a smile that hid his every emotion. She thought about that smile for a moment…could it be…?

Kaoru gasped in shock. "Megumi…Oh Kami…is that Soujiro?"

Megumi gasped also. "It is!" Then she smirked. "Wasn't he the guy you liked before…" She quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

Kaoru shook her head. "It's okay Megumi."

"Your sure?"

Kaoru nodded to her friend. She needed to get used to hearing his name and not braking down. She needed to get over him and she would start right here and now. She turned around and stared after Soujiro. Maybe this vacation would be better than she thought..

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

Disclaimer: ::Sings:: I don't own…I don't own it…I don't own it…own it…no.…no.…no…

****

Summary: Being a couple since they were kids, everything's fine for Kenshin and Kaoru. But what happens when Kenshin's been getting love letters lately and falls for the girl? and what if Kaoru finds one?! 

****

Title: Should I Stay? or Should I Go?

****

Chapter Six: Kenshin's Girlfriend? 

****

" " When someone speaks

****

Kaoru's Point View

Megumi smirked at her friend. Maybe she was going to get over Kenshin…and with the right person too.

"Kaoru…he's coming this way…"

My eyes widened. "How do you know?!"

" 'Cause he's headed this way…"

I gasped. "Do I look okay?! Am I blushing?"

I stopped to listen to myself. Since when did I ask those questions? I only asked them when Kenshin and I were first dating…am I really going to replace him? I shook my head. He sure replaced me that day…even though he didn't act like he did. I still hate his guts, and as much as I hate to admit it…I still love him. 

Megumi laughed. "You look fine! Now talk!"

She pushed me into Sou-chan…who was not looking where he was going…and I crashed into him...

"My head hurts." 

Here I am on his lap… in an awkward position and I'm running on about my head. Stupid….stupid…..stupid me!!!!!!…wait…on his lap?! I quickly got up and started to brush my pants. Megumi was laughing at my blushing face…I am so going to get her back for pushing me like that!

"I'm sorry…miss…?"

I groaned. I knew he didn't remember me…but…that can be a good thing! Then he wouldn't bring up Kenshin! I smiled sweetly at him and brushed a few strands of my hair behind my ear. Who knew I could flirt so well…

"Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya."

He paused. "Kaoru Kamiya…Where have I heard that name before?"

"Nowhere!" 

Smooth sailing Kaoru…

He shook his head. "Wait…I do. Do you know Kenshin Himura?"

He just had to bring up the name…

"Yes."

"You're his girlfriend, right?"

"No…"

"Really? You look just like his girlfriend."

I shook my head and stared at my shoes. Is that all I'm known for? 'Kenshin Himura's girlfriend'?

"Not anymore…"

"I'm sorry Kaoru-chan…I d-"

I smiled. He did remember me!! He was the only who called me Kaoru-chan...except for my parents...but they don't count.

"It's okay...**Sou-chan**!"

He blushed and I giggled at him. He looks so cute when he blushes!

"Would you like to go out with me sometime, **Kaoru-chan**?"

Wow…He's a fast one…not like I'm complaining though…

"I'd _love_ to **Sou-chan**!"

This chan thing can go on for hours…

He laughed at me. "I'd love to call you names, but I've gotta run. Here's my number…you can call me when your free."

He handed me the number and I gladly accepted it. But before he ran off…

"Soujiro!" Megumi winked at him, as her fox ears popped up. "Take it nice, slow, and easy... okay?"

He nodded, blushed and ran off. When he was out of sight, I punched the living day lights out of Megumi. She and Sano had so many things in common until its pitiful…

"Why'd you have to say that?!"

She smirked. "Because I can."

"I'll show you what you can do!!!"

Before I hit her she put he hand in my face. "You wouldn't want to get bruises for '**Soujiro-sama**', now would you?"

I growled. Like I said, it's pitiful…

-----------------------------------------------------------

I rubbed my eyes. Was I allergic to this hotel room? My eyes were watering. Maybe I'm allergic to being away from Kenshin. _Kenshin.…Kenshin….Kenshin…_If I knew I wouldn't be able to survive without him…I wouldn't have broken up with him in the first place. But that…that wasn't my fault. It was his….his for cheating on me. As much as I hate to admit it; he did. The worst part was…he did it with Tomoe. After that, I let reality hit me. Maybe something was going on before…Those letters were proof…I shook my head. I really should stop…Kenshin and I are over…and…I intend it to stay that way.

-----------------------------------------------------------

****

AN: Sorry to leave it there! I had more…but it didn't make sense at ALL…I had to update (Despite my writers block )…or I wouldn't be able to update till after my birthday party!! lol…I'm too excited about it…

****

Review Responses:

kenshin's-angel: Yeah! Thinking does this…LOL! Thanks for reviewing! ::Hands Tomoe Plushie::

****

kenshinobsession: THE HELL HE DID!!!! LOL! Yes she is! But for the purpose of this story, she's alive... then I'll put her back in her grave…ooo…imagine how bad she looks…lol! Thanks for reviewing! ::Hands Tomoe Plushie::

****

Astgal: Hey! Thank you! Longer? You want longer? Okay! Um…couldn't work out today…but…I PROMISE it'll be longer!!! - Thanks for reviewing! ::Hands Tomoe Plushie::

****

The Man Slayer: I DID! Thanks for reviewing! ::Hands Tomoe Plushie::

****

Battousai of the Night: I am? Awww…I feel like the happiest kid alive!!! Thanks for reviewing! ::Hands Tomoe Plushie::

****

aNiMePeRfEcT: Lol, no I didn't mention it…I will though! ::Sticks out tongue:: you didn't hunt me!!! HA HA! LOL…Thanks for reviewing! ::Hands Tomoe Plushie::

****

KenKao4eva: Yeah…I AM!!!!!!! This is what you get for liking Kikyou!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah…my…look at all those pleases…LOL…it'll turn out just how you like! You just wait! Thanks for reviewing! ::Hands Tomoe Plushie::

****

rubber duckies: Lol, yes he is! They will get together soon! Thanks for reviewing! ::Hands Tomoe Plushie::

****

TenkunoMeiou: Lol! Yeah! It is! Thanx for reviewing! ::Hands Tomoe Plushie::

****

Kairi7: Yeah…you did update!!! And many more!!!! Ne ways! Thanks for reviewing! ::Hands Tomoe Plushie::

****

cyber demon: What a plan…You're a genius!!! KILL HER JUST LIKE THAT!!!!! HA!!! ::Cough:: Thanks for reviewing! ::Hands Tomoe Plushie::

****

Magenta2:YEAH! He deserves it all!! ALL!!! Lol, Thanx for reviewing! ::Hands Tomoe Plushie::

****

S3r3nity: I dunno…I guess him being himself…lol…Thank you very much!! ::Hands Tomoe Plushie::

****

Brittanie Love: lol! Let's see….::Rips off Hiko's clothes:: Yep…they are removable…LOL! Yeah give it to him! Thanks for reviewing! ::Hands Tomoe Plushie::

::Waves:: Have fun with your plushies!!! ::Rips off Tomoe's head:: I know I will!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter...Soujiro plushies... Review please!

Koishii Sweet


	7. Second Thoughts

**AN:**:Ducks flying tomatoes:: I'm SORRY!!!! I was having MARJOR writer blocks!!! It is currently...3:40...I'm done with the chapter...and I can't update...so, KenKao4eva, it's not my fault I'm updating late!!!!....it's my brother's fault....  
  
**Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:  
  
Chapter Six: **Kenshin's girlfriend?  
  
"Soujiro!" Megumi winked at him, as her fox ears popped up. "Take it nice, slow, and easy... okay?"  
  
He nodded, blushed and ran off. When he was out of sight, I punched the living day lights out of Megumi. She and Sano had so many things in common until its pitiful...  
  
"Why'd you have to say that?!"  
  
She smirked. "Because I can."  
  
"I'll show you what you can do!!!"  
  
Before I hit her she put he hand in my face. "You wouldn't want to get bruises for 'Soujiro-sama', now would you?"  
  
I growled. Like I said, it's pitiful...

-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I rubbed my eyes. Was I allergic to this hotel room? My eyes were watering. Maybe I'm allergic to being away from Kenshin. Kenshin....Kenshin....Kenshin...If I knew I wouldn't be able to survive without him...I wouldn't have broken up with him in the first place. But that...that wasn't my fault. It was his....his for cheating on me. As much as I hate to admit it; he did. The worst part was...he did it with Tomoe. After that, I let reality hit me. Maybe something was going on before...Those letters were proof...I shook my head. I really should stop...Kenshin and I are over...and...I intend it to stay that way

**

* * *

**

****

Disclaimer: No own, no sue!  
  
**Summary: **Being a couple since they were kids, everything's fine for Kenshin and Kaoru. But what happens when Kenshin's been getting love letters lately and falls for the girl? and what if Kaoru finds one?!  
  
**Title: **Should I Stay? or Should I Go?  
  
**Chapter Seven: **Second Thoughts  
  
**" " **When someone speaks

I smiled and jumped in excitement. "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
Yeah, I was gloomy before. Before dinner and dancing, that is. This night couldn't get any better!!  
  
Soujiro smiled. "Anything you want to do."  
  
I blushed. "Lets stay right here look at the fireworks!"  
  
His smile grew wider. "Alright."  
  
With that, he grabbed my hand taking me to the top of a bridge...  
  
I looked up at him with a questioned look on my face.  
  
He grinned. "So you can see the fireworks better."  
  
I smiled. "How did you know I was going to ask you that?"  
  
He blushed sheepishly. "Your face said it all."  
  
I blushed.  
  
He laughed.  
  
I hit him playfully. "What were you doing looking at my face anyway?!"  
  
He brushed a stray strand of hair from my face. "It's too beautiful to refuse."  
  
My blush reddened. It was a corny fraise...but it still was sweet...  
  
"Your..."  
  
He put a finger to my lips. "Look up."  
  
I looked up and gasped. "The fireworks are so beautiful!"  
  
He smiled and cupped my face. "Not as beautiful as you."  
  
Again, another corny fraise...but...it is the thought that counts...  
  
And before I could say anything, I saw his face dipping towards mine...and I quickly pushed him away. I wasn't ready for all of this...  
  
A hurt look was planted on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong!"  
  
"Something is wrong. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong."  
  
"It's about Kenshin, isn't it?"  
  
I sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Sou-chan...I...I just can't do this!!"  
  
And I ran away wishing for the second time in my life that I could run away from my problems...

* * *

Megumi laughed for what it seemed the millionth time since I came home. She knew how to make me feel like dirt...and was a little too good at doing it.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You had a great time. But when he tried to kiss you..." She laughed. You pushed him and ran..."  
  
I growled. "Something like that."  
  
She laughed again. "Right. Right."  
  
I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "I want to go home..."  
  
"Already?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm home sick."  
  
Megumi smirked. "You want to see Ken-san..."  
  
"No."  
  
"I have the tickets. Your not going back home till you admit it!"  
  
I sighed. Did she always have to rub it in?  
  
I sighed again, but in defeat. "Fine. I want to see Kenshin. He deserves another chance."  
  
Megumi smiled. "I'm glad you think so too. Hurry up and get changed."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"We're going back home!"  
  
"Aren't we supposed to leave tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah...but while you were out...I changed the tickets so we can leave tonight!"  
  
I smiled and hugged her. "You're such a fox...but I couldn't have you no other way! Hey.... isn't it a bit late?"  
  
"Shut up and get dressed!!"  
  
"Okay...okay...just asking!"

* * *

Megumi shook her head. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
I nodded. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with it. He gave me a spare key for his house, and so did I!"  
  
"Yes, but he needs his privacy you know."  
  
"Oh what can he be doing?"  
  
"I don't know. Something that you shouldn't invade on!"  
  
"But, he did it to me..."  
  
"Yeah...when you guys were boyfriend and girlfriend!"  
  
She did have a point. But Kenshin said that he wanted a second chance...and whenever I was ready...I knew where I could find him! And right now...I can find him at his house! And if he wasn't there...I could find him at the park. The park...that park...brings so many memories. Good and bad. It was where Kenshin and I first met. I was five, he was six...**_Flashback._**A red haired little boy held out his hand. "My name's Kenshin, what's yours?"  
  
The little girl folded her arms and turned around, a frown placed on her face. "I'm not supposed to give my name out to strangers!"  
  
He smiled. "But if I get to know you, I wouldn't be a stranger anymore!"  
  
She blushed. "Your right...okay!" She turned around facing him, holding out her hand. "My name's Kaoru!"  
  
His smile grew wider. "Your name's very pretty! Just like you!" He quickly covered his mouth after realizing what he had just said.  
  
Her blush reddened. "I think your pretty too!"  
  
He folded his arms and frowned. "Boys are not pretty!"  
  
She giggled. "Fine. I think your handsome!"  
  
His blush reddened.  
  
Her giggles grew.**_End of Flashback._**I smiled. And ever since that...we had became the best of friends...we and been inseparable. Well, except for the time our parents thought they needed a break from each other..._**Flashback.**_

_**  
**_  
"Kenshin, what do you think they like about kissing? It looks nasty!"  
  
"I don't know...I guess you have to try it first!"  
  
"Wanna try it?"  
  
"I don't think we should..."  
  
"Come on! Think about it. We'll be the only seven and eight year olds who doesn't know how kissing feels!"  
  
"You said yourself that it looked nasty."  
  
"And that's what we get for watching a lifetime movie!! I changed my mind! It doesn't look nasty anymore!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
And...He places his lips on top of hers....  
  
"Kenshin!!! Kaoru!!! What are you two doing?!!!"

**_End of Flashback._**"Kaoru...earth to Kaoru..."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Megumi folded her arms. "You zoned out on me!"  
  
I giggled nervously. "Sorry..."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'm going by Sano...are you coming?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nope...I want to speak with Kenshin...and I think I know where he is. Somewhere where I don't have to invade on his privacy!"  
  
Megumi smiled. "Alright. See you later!"

* * *

****

**AN: **No description at ALL...I'ma sorry...you know when you write but you don't want to? Yeah...today's my day...but I HAD to! I'm currently stuck with my mom at worship practice...::Sobs:: And this computer is so slow!!! Anywho, I'd like to the thank everyone who reviewed!!! You guys really don't know what it means to me! Thanx so much! The ff.net rules or whatever they are said that you shouldn't speak to your reviewers personally...or something like that. Well, since I can't do that, anyone who asked me how old I was...(Maybe one or two, lol) I'm 13! And I feel so old...::Sigh:: Lol, well thanks again!!

* * *

And no I didn't forget!!! ::Hands out Soujiro plushies to all reviewers:: Have fun!!!  
  
Review please!!!  
  
Koishii Sweet 


	8. She’s not coming back…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin….

__

Should I Stay? or Should I Go?

Chapter Eight- - -She's not coming back…

Kenshin sighed. How long would Kaoru take to come around? He ran a hand through his hair. And how long would Tomoe continue to come onto him?! He heard the doorbell ring. 'I hope that isn't who I think it is…' He sighed again and ran to the door and opening it.

Tomoe pushed the door widely and she flung her self at Kenshin.

"Tomoe…"

She shook her head and poked his chest and asked him harshly. "Are you over Kaoru-san yet?"

He just stared at her blankly, for some unknown reason unable to reply.

"She _was_ your girlfriend, Kenshin, **was**. Get over it. She's not coming back."

Kenshin growled at Tomoe, pushed her out the door and slammed it in her face, how dare she say that to him? Tomoe put her foot in the door before he closed it entirely, pushing the door back open.

"You're so dense! You know she won't come back!"

__

Kaoru won't come back…

Kenshin shook his head, trying to get rid of that annoying voice in his head. But… was voice was right? Was Tomoe was right? He shook his head once more, he couldn't let her get to him. At least, not right now, not until he got his Kaoru back.

Tomoe slipped inside while Kenshin was battling his thoughts. She took this opportunity and closed the door. Locking it, she turned around and grabbed him by his shirt, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Kenshin, why do you want her? Why? You have me, remember?"

She let her words sink in for seven seconds before pushing her head towards his lips.

---

Kaoru groaned, "I know I put that key somewhere!!"

She turned over her bag, letting all her items fall out on the counter. She sighed and began to look for the key.

"Aha!" She grinned triumphantly, "I found it!"

Picking up the key, she gazed at the picture that was on the key chain. She smiled, 'That was the picture Kenshin and I took on valentines day.' She sighed contently, that was one of the best days of her life, and she was sure it was the same for him. She grinned once more, she couldn't wait to see him.

---

****

AN: ….And out of all of the sweet endings I planned…this one came out…all wrong…oh poo, this wasn't the original chapter anyway, it turns out my dad deleted the things on my disk so he could put HIS stuff on it…so I wrote this one…very different…. And I hate it. I wasn't going to update if it wasn't for miss KenKoa4eva! Thank you!!! Shifts eyes And I STILL hate it!!!!

Thanks for all of the reviews everyone! Again, they got me to write this chapter.

---

Review Please!

Koishii Sweet


	9. Our Little Talk

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin….

Should I Stay? or Should I Go?

Chapter Nine - -Our Little Talk

Kenshin's widened as Tomoe's lips touched his. He pushed her away once more and spoke.

"Tomoe, why do you continue to do that?"

She whimpered and bowed her head. "It worked last time."

Kenshin sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his fiery red hair. "Yeah, it did. And because of that Kaoru doesn't want anything to do with me."

Tomoe sighed. "You really do love her, don't you?" She cocked her head to the right awaiting his response.

Kenshin bowed his head. He liked Tomoe and he didn't want to hurt he feelings. But, he loved Kaoru and he couldn't bear hurting her again. Maybe there was a way that someone didn't have to get hurt…and everyone could get what they wanted. But he knew there was no way. Someone would end up being hurt.

"Yes."

She smiled sadly and held back her tears. "I knew you loved her…it's just…" She sniffled as a tear fell down cheek, "It's just that I thought I could change that, you know…but something always told me I couldn't. And I realize that now."

Tomoe took a step forward to Kenshin and kissed him briefly on his cheek. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I hope you both can find in your hearts to forgive me…"

"Tomoe-"

Tomoe placed her finger on his lips, keeping them shut. "It's okay, Kenshin. There's really nothing else to say."

Smiling a bit wider, she backed away from him and left. Closing the door quietly behind her. Leaving a wide eyed Kenshin by himself to think about what she had just said.

---

****

AN: Happy Belated Birthday to KenKao4eva! As promised, even though it's never late, I updated! I'm sorry this came out SOOO late, but I've been by my grandmother's house for two days and I have a bunch of young nosy little cousins to baby sit…anyway, sorry for all the typos and stuff, it's after one, I'm sleepy, tired, and I still need to finish pack my clothes, and I only had 15 minutes to type this. I will be updating every week as soon as I come from Orlando next week, so it won't be too much of a long wait. Last, but not least, thanks for all of the reviews!!!!!!!!!!! The meant allot!!!!!

---

Review Please!

Koishii Sweet


End file.
